Pipes: FILE 1
by NuffTheSlig
Summary: Sequel to Blackwater, how you ask? WELL READ IT AND FIND OUT!
1. Prologue

NuffTheSlig: If you want to read the prequel, input this address in your browser because for some reason, Blackwater wont show up on unless you have the link, you also have to put fanfiction at the beggining as it wont save with for some reason, anyway, here is half the addressyou just need to write fanfiction at the begining:

.net/s/6246579/1/Blackwater

_**PIPES**_

_**Prologue**_

"**NOOOO KREK!" screamed Casta, but again, Krek ignored him, there were only three words that Casta could of said that he cared about, jut three words that would make him run to the cell, unlock it and jump inside, but Casta would never say; 'I love you', and Krek knew this, and he carried on walking towards the lightning.**


	2. Part 1

Sorry for the long wait, been quite busy lately, anyway, c1:

"_**PIPES" FILE 1**__**PART ONE**_

All of a sudden, a chunk of the ceiling fell to the ground, and attached to a harness, Yonko was lowered down, and before anyone could speak, he had grabbed Krek and was lifting him out of the building.

"What about me? Screamed Casta.

"I'm sorry its too late, we'll have to get you when the electric dies down", yelled Yonko, Krek wasn't speaking, he was just staring down into the hole, 'no hope' he thought, 'for any of us'…

They all had to sleep on the roof that night, but when they woke up they saw the most awful thing…

NuffTheSlig: sorry, short part I know, but its not a full chapter (file), there will be 3 chapters, each containing five parts.


	3. Part 2

File 1 - part 2

Krek's eyes widened as he saw that the electricity was still there, and slowly making its way into Casta's cell.

"Nooo, Casta! Its ok! We're coming!" shouted Krek as he began to jump down into the prison.

"no, krek what the hell do you think your doing?" Asked the slig who lowered Yonko down in the last night.

"Are you stupid? You'll fry!" said Yonko.

"But we have to save Casta, we've only got about three hours before the whole cell is covered in electric!"

"I know! Hey Casta!"

"what", shouted Casta.

"try to get in that vent above you!"

"I cant reach!" shouted Casta.

"there's no chance he's gonna get up there, we've got to get to him." suggested the slig from last night.

"how? And whats your name?" asked Krek?

"its Frun, and I'm not sure how we can get to him, but.. Wait, I have an idea! Pipes!"

"Pipes?" asked Yonko.

"yes! The vent systems! There's no electricity in there!" replied Frun.

"Yes but Frun, those systems are like a maze, it even though we're pretty much above Casta, it would take ages to get into the right tunnel"

"well it's the only shot we've got, come on, there's no time to lose…"


	4. Part 3

Part 3

They lifted the lid off the vent, and Yonko slipped inside.

"What do you see?" asked Krek.

"Well Krek I see what appears to be a dark vent, wait… yes, it is in fact, a dark vent."

"yeah well we're coming in now." Shouted Frun.

"After you", Frun said, while Krek replied.

"ladies first",

"age before beauty"

"alright just get in the damn vent!" shouted Krek.

"you two where are you?" asked Yonko.

"it's ok, we're both here behind you" whispered Krek.

"Well your bound to get lost in these vents, so keep behind me, and keep your torch's on at all times"

"gotcha sir!" said Krek.

The vents were quite small, they'd take their pants off if they had to, but they were giving the sligs some speed, which they definitely needed.

Yonko was first, followed by Krek, and then Frun.

They heard rattling noises coming from one of the vents nearby, and then they saw it.

"OH MY ODD! WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"


	5. Part 4

Part 4

"Relax mate, its only a lost slog",

"Yeah? Well when have you ever seen a slog like that?" asked Krek, The slog was steaming and bleeding, and was twitching while it was making its way towards them.

"its just caught a bit of electric, com'ere boy,"

"No Yonko don't! A bit of the electric? It's Frazzled! I don't know how it's still standing, Like its some sort of, Zombie slog" suggested Krek.

"Oh cut the crap Krek, Com'ere boy, come on! Who's a good lad?"

"Yonko, I'm warning you, seriously" The slog came up to them and Krek Backed away.

Yonko proceeded to stroke the slog when it bit his hand.

"AGH! You little bastard! Did you see that? It pulled a chunk right out of my hand!" Yonko spun round on his back and kicked the slog with such force it hit the vent wall at the other side of the tunnel and snapped it's neck.

"He did tell you Yonko, Come on! Lets keep moving, and we want to keep our voices down, we don't wanna alert those… monsters, it'll be like a moth to a flame." Explained Frun.

They were all very cautious when going past the slog body, and Krek jerked when it started to sizzle up next to him, like it was burning away.


	6. Part 5

Part 5

They came to a grid when they stopped.

"Here Frun, help me get this grate off", asked Yonko.

"sure, three, two, one", after Frun finished counting, they kicked the grid out of its place.

It fell to the ground with a clang.

"Shit! Do you think they heard that?" asked Krek.

"I dunno - I Guess we'll see…"

After waiting for a moment for slogs, Krek lowered Frun down by his legs, and being careful not to touch the surface of anything, he grabbed the gun off the cabinet below him.

"Alright, I'm pulling you up now"

"No wait! There's some notes here, let me get them too, they look useful", Frun gripped the notes and the gun tightly and as he was pulled up, he noticed a red plant below him, but he wouldn't need that surely…

"here, you take the gun, let me read these"

**Blackwater Scientist, vykker holea, notes on the arema disease.**

**Day one.**

**Recently, we have been working on an experiment that enhances our slogs, it will make them faster, stronger, more powerful, more intelligent, and so on. And it has nearly reached completion, tomorrow, it should be finished.**

**Day two**

**Everything is out of hand now we have injected one of our slogs with the finished experiment, it was a mistake, the slog escaped, tried to bite people, we were right, the slog is enhanced, but not for its own good.**

**People have been infected, and they have now lost all intelligence they once had, and are trying to eat people, we've scanned the infected people, and it says they are dead, but theyre still walking around.**

**There appears to be a cure, a serum for the disease, a plant called rederb, but it must be taken immediately after the person has been infected, its too late for most of us now…**

**Day three**

**the disease I now call the arema disease, has spread throughout everyone, but I have managed to survive, all of our slogs have been infected, and now the disease has spread into the prison, it cannot be contained anymore.**

**Day four**

**I have been bitten, but I managed to get away before I was killed, there's only one way to stop this now, the electrical end (the electrical end is designed to wipe out everything anywhere in the selected area), and I have activated it.**

**For some reason, the slogs don't seem affected by it, they just get electrocuted and get back up again, but they appear slower and less intelligent.**

**If anyone does find this note, then you probably wont live for much longer.**

"oh my odd, Krek, I need to be lowered down again, now" said Frun very seriously.

"why I…" But Frun interrupted with; "NOW!"

He was lowered down, and grabbed the red plant.

"here Yonko eat this"

"Why?" asked Yonko.

"Because your infected with a deadly disease, just eat it, if you don't believe me read these", Frun handed Yonko the notes and he read through them.

"Oh odd, give me that plant" After he ate the plant, Frun spoke,

"It might not work though, you got infected an hour ago"

"Oh well, worth a shot innit".

"Of course", but just as Frun finished his sentence, two slogs came running round the corner of the vent, and two others round the other.

"Oh no! what are we gonna do? I only have two bullets in this!" Krek fired the gun and hit a slog in the leg, but it got up again and continued to run, he fired again and hit the same slog in the head, it flew back and toppled over, before melting and sizzling away.

"Oh no! We're screwed!"

**To be continued…**


End file.
